fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Steampunk:The Peculiar Army
The Peculiar Army is an Alternate-History Fantasy RPG video game for the Switch, PS4, Xbox 1 and Microsoft Online created by Shroob12. It is a game based off Miss Peregrine's Home of Peculiar Children, The Inquisitor's Apprentice, and the Leviathan Novel series by Scott Westerfeld. The game will release October 27 2019. This is the First Game of the Magical Steampunk series. Gameplay The Gameplay is exactly the same as the Mario and Luigi RPG series and is animated in sprite animation, but when it's battle time the bad guys look realistic, but black and white. The lanscape and animation is black and white or like guilded age photos. Plot Welcome to guilded age New York except it is different, from the 1900's because the people wear clothes from our time and use iPhones and social media and watch big screen TVs with 1,000 channels with cartoons and entertaining TV shows we watched from the early 2000's and right now. Coney Island is an exotic paradise full of Gypsies, Persians, Hindis, Catalonians, Jews, Romanians, Iraqis, Thai people, Malaysian people, Serbians, Turks, Spanish people and Portugese People who live exotic lifestyles. There's even Peculiars and Mages (Wizards and Witches) roaming around New York. You may think this is a great paradise, but unfortunately you'll think otherwise after hearing this history. During World War II, Great Britian had joined Nazi Germany, Italy, Romania, Spain, Bulgaria and Hungary in their Axis alliance taking Japan's place to extend their colonial empire, in which Japan joined Amercia as allies. Then Britian was expelled from the Alliance after the Axis realized that they were conquest crazy and destroyed them with Italy's Darwinist Creatures bread for war, in World War II. Then the Soviet Union joined the Axis powers only to overthrow them successfully and take them over with Romania which had become a Communist Nation loyal to Russia. Then the leader of the Soviet Union, Joseph Stalin stole Germany's mechanized War Machines from WWI to use them to conquer the Axis powers nations and destroy all with the war machines themselves with Nuclear Bombs. Then Josip Broz Tito of Yugoslavia joined with Communist Romania (which was taken over by Nicolae Ceausescu after the assassinations of Dej and Ion Antonescu) and the Soviet Union's Axis alliance with China under the rule of Mao Zedong and North Korea ruled by Kim Il Sung. Later on Muammar Gaddafi (ruler of Libya) had joined the Axis Alliance with Saddam Hussein who took charge of Iraq. They unifed their Axis Aliance into worldwide Government known as the Axis Federation. With Clanker War Machines and Nuclear Bomb tech had taken over the world except for West America, Japan and Southeast Asia which had unified to a nation to fight against the villainous Axis Federation. The Axis Federation realizing that there could be Mages and Peculiars rebelling against them for West America, Japan, Britian and Southeast Asia with the people they are oppressing could be trouble so they created an army of Baathists, Gaddafi Loyalists, and Communist Troopers with Mercenary troopers known as the Pure Ones to arrest the Peculiars and Mages who summon monsters such as Angels, Demons, Fel-Orcs, Fel-Trolls, Fel-Goblins, Oni, Ghosts, Zombies, Skeletons, Dybbuks and Jiangshi and use Darwinonsters, Fabricated beast like animals rumored to be created by Merlin, The Peculiar and Mage King who named them after Charles Darwin. In Lower Square, a 15 year old loner and loyal worker named Sacha had went to work after watching a TV show of a fat looser get a pie thrown in his face when the Axis Alarm screamed work. Sacha arrived at the factory as he was working to get good pay from the Government. Then a guy with seizure disorder magically made his work go faster, which someone ratted it out to the Pure Ones on his phone which the guy with seizure disorder got arrested by the Pure One secret Police. Sacha was nervous after work when a co-worker was arrested for using Magic, because he knows what will happen when people use Magic, They get executed by the Pure ones. Sacha was running home when he ran into a guy wrapped in toilet paper wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots with a scarf, black ninja mask and sunglasses named Alexo who demaned where the homie of his friends Millard was. Sacha asked if Millard was the guy with seizure disorder, Alexo then said yes and then Sacha told him that Milard was arrested by the pure ones. Alexo freaked out and moved into Sacha's home secretly with Sacha with the rest of his buddies (who are Peculiars and Mages). They arrive at the home of Alexo where they meet two of his friends Vodka (a blonde haired guy wearing a tank top and sweatpants and boots) and Angelo (a African American guy with dreadlocks that are actually dreadlocks.) who welcome in Sacha. Later that night Pure ones arrest Alexo, Angelo and Vodka as they congradulate Sacha for helping them find the Peculiar friends of Millard. The Pure Ones take Alexo, Angelo and Vodka to the slave death camp where they will be killed by a Nuclear Bomb or Clanker Machine in a death match. Sacha went to the Fed HQ in Centeral Manhattan. They entered Federal HQ which was a building that was a combination of a Factory and Military Fortress. They went inside and it looked like the inside of a palace with exotic decorations, and the flags of the Soviet Union, Socalist Romania, Socalist Yugoslavia, Communist China, Communist North Korea, The Libyan Jamahiryia and Ba'athist Iraq. They entered the office of the Governor-Secretary of the New York province of the Federation. They met the Governor-Secretary, Morgan Krastler, A young mean, lean and handsome man with long lush, black and slender hair wearing a navy-blue officer's trench coat, black tight pants and black cowboy boots sitting in a throne chair behind an office desk. Morgan Krastler then said with a sneer, "Welcome to my office young Sacha, our Supreme Leaders are expecting you." as he pressed a button and 6 TV screens appeared and showed live images of Joseph Stalin, Nicolae Ceausescu, Josip Broz Titio, Mao Zedong, Kim-Il-Sung, Muammar Gaddafi and Saddam Hussein. Joseph Stalin then ordered Morgan to leave as they have a talk with young Sacha. Morgan left as the 6 supreme leaders had each just boomed various orders to Sacha about the mission explaining that since he accidently ran into 4 peculiars in one day, Sacha has to help the Pure Ones hunt down a certian bunch of Peculiars residing in Hell's Kitchen and Coney Island and bring them to the HQ of the Pure Ones. Sacha then accepted the order and left as the live images left. Sacha was shaken after meeting the six supreme leaders, Sacha went to Pure One HQ to recive a authorization to do the mission by life or death. He got intel about predictions on where the Peculiars might live in Hell's Kitchen and Coney Island. Sacha first went to Coney Island where he saw a bunch of Gypsies, Persians, Catalonians, Iraqis, Spanish People, Turkish People, Romanian People, Hindis, Jews, Thai People, Malaysian people, and Spanish People living the lifestyles of their exotic cultures in tents near the theme parks and hotels. He saw a bunch of Gypsy, Persian, Romanian, Spanish, Turkish, Malaysian and Thai orphans being sold slaves to gangbearers, wealthy terrorists and foreign thugs. Then Sacha saw a really beautifl half Gypsy and Half Persian girl his age wearing a dress shirt and harem pants a metal cuff around her waist that was hooked to a chain rope tied to a pole dancing to tradditional persian music. A bunch of Peculiar women used their powers to play with the chain and it moved the girl against her own will. After the dance the girl saw Sacha and blushed real hard after seeing how atractive Sacha was. Then she ran off blushing, with a smile as she ran behind the curtain. Sacha wandered off to focus on his mission, until he saw a boy wearing overalls, a dog collar, sneakers a beanie hat although he exactly looked like that angelic half gypsy half persian girl his age. The cute "half gypsy half perisan boy" introduced "himself" Angel as Sacha introduced himself. Then Angel had followed him to where ever he was going. Sacha and Angel had went to the house of the assassin Kriesta who is a Spanish Assassin loyal to the Federation, who helped Sacha with finding the rouge Peculiars. Kriesta, a young man with long white hair wearing a ninja suit and boots, revealed the rouge Peculiars as Archangel Michael (a teenage guy with a bald head only wearing a metal vest, long tights and boots with tattoos all over his body who can ignite fire.), Michael's girlfriend Ice Angel Niesta ( teenage girl with long white and electric blue hair wearing a XXXXL sized white hoodie with light blue leggings with bare feet who has Ice powers that result in ice comming out of her bare feet.), Ziral (a guy with really long and shaggy lemon yellow hair wearing a really long T-Shirt who has the powers of lightning that come out of his hair.), Krob (a really long and shaggy black haired giant muscular guy who wears nothing but comando pants and boots who can cause earthquakes with his hands.), Shoran (a really long black slender haired guy who wears a black leather jacket, a black skull T-shirt, black jeans and black winter boots who has the powers to create black and red shadows.), Shade (a girl with really long and thick black slender hair who wears a black bra and a black harem jumpsuit who has the power to manipulate moon light and create purple and black shadows.), Snakizard (a guy with a lime green mohawk with blood red tattoos who only wears black jeans and boots who has the power to spit poison.) and Brialla (a girl with blonde hair who wears a lemon yellow silk dress who has the power to shine sunshine so bright you will be blinded in seconds.) and Kriesta also revealed they call themselves the Element Gang. After getting the info from Kriesta, Sacha and Angel decided to hunt down the Peculiar outlaws and see where they come from. They first arrive to Greenvich village which is now the home of gurellas and mercenaries formerly troopers of the Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, The Iron Guard of Romania, Fascist Bulgaria, Fascist Hungary and Fascist Spain loyal to the axis Federation in hopes of reviving their governments or making their parties legal in their countries. They run into a bunch of gurellas whom they ask if the Fascist Gurellas know about the Elemental Gang. The Fascist Gurellas then tell the two that the Element gang is currently residing in Hell's Kitchen. The gang arrives in Hell's Kitchen where they end up fighting the Elemental gang members themselves as they fight other Peculiars and Mages summoning, Fel-Orcs, Fel-Trolls, Fel-Goblins, Demons, Oni, Zombies, Skeletons and Jiangshis, then the leader of the Peculiar and Mage army sumoned a Dybbuk. The army escapes leaving Sacha and Angel surrounded by a bunch of monsters. Sacha and Angel fight for their lives as they try to escape from the monster army. Then Sacha had run into the Dybbuk and had a vauge memory of his father telling him about Jewish Mythology and Dybbuks. The Dubbuk then was about to possess the soul of Angel which then it possesed Angel to take off "his" beanie and reveal the long lush and slender black hair wave and a metal chestplate come out of the front part of "his" overalls revealing clevage. Sacha then found out that Angel was that half Persian half Gypsy girl he saw on stage. Angel got unpossesed and saw Sacha see her as a girl as she was blushing. Angel tried to run away embarrassed, but Sacha grabbed her hair as Angel tried to struggle and get away. Sacha then demaned Angel why she was following him. Angel started to cry and said that ever since she first saw Sacha, she felt love for the first time and hugged him. Angel then explained that she lost her mother to slave trade as she a young orphan was enslaved in a circus located in Turkey which is known as the Soviet/Ba'athist Ottoman Empire (It is like the Ottoman Empire, but it is divided North and South. North of the Ottoman Empire is under control of the Soviet Union as the South Part of the Ottoman Empire is under control of Ba'athist Iraq under Saddam Hussein. Then the circus lost it's performers as the circus was forced to peform as entertainment for Saddam Hussein's household. Then she was kidnaped by Turkish Mages who sold her to their peculiar wives who used her as a puppet. Sacha took Angel in and decided to make her his sidekick in this. Then the two decided to escape the wrath of the monster army, as they were persued by another army Peculiars and Mages. Then the Peculiars and Mages capture Angel and Sacha and bring them to the Astral Mansion, where they and their Ymbryne guardians escort the two to a large room which is a council room consisting of the Syndigast Council members who are powerful and mighty mages surrounding Merlin, the Magic King of Peculiars and Mages who is an old and wise man wearing a 19th century tuxedo and a giant wizard hat with a walking cane. Merlin summons his apprentice and paternal granddaughter, a Ymbryne named Rachel who is the same age as Sacha and Angel with her Ymbryne parents and aunt. They run the trial to make Sacha guilty for the capture of Alexo, Vodka and Angelo. Angel begs for them to not have Sacha guilty. Then the Baathist Iraqi Secret Police aided by Gaddafi Loyalists attacked the mansion as the Peculiars and Mages rage in fury at Sacha and Angel after discovering that Sacha has a tracking device. The Peculiars and Mages run out of the Mansion to unfortunately get caught. Sacha and Angel went to the Federal HQ in New York's center where he was congradulated by Stalin, Ceausescu, Tito, Zedong, Gaddafi and Hussein with Morgan Krastler patting Angel on the head. Sacha and Angel head home to Sacha's house and they both sleep together. They wake up at Midnight and see a Sumoner Mage summon a army of Fel-Goblins, Dybbuks and a Cyclops and Minotaur. The Sumoner Mage called his robed friends who wore black hoods and had tattoos all over their body with skull masks over their faces. Sacha and Angel then decided to follow them. Then the Summoner Mages attacked Sacha and Angel as the Elemental gang members and their army of Peculiars and Mages arrive to help, then Rachel arrives to fight them off with Alexo, Angelo and Vodka. The 4 have Angel and Sacha follow them back to Sacha's house where Rachel forces Sacha to realize that she and her Peculiar and Mage kin were framed by a gang of Peculiar and Mage thugs who are aiding Merlin's enemy Obold the Shadow King, worshiper of Kronos the God of Destruction and they plan to make the God of Destruction reborn. Sacha after hearing this decides to try to convince the Government that the Peculiars and Mages are innocent and that the real culprit of of this mania is a cult of thugs worshiping an evil God of Destruction who desires rebirth to destroy the world. He tries to attempt this however the thugs with Obold the Shadow King capture him and the peculiars and they bring Kronos Back to life. Obold then snisterly asks Sacha why the heck would he want to serve dictators who oppress humanity with ideologies of Baathism, Socialism and Communism just to rule over humanity, that the government lied to humanity about taking over the whole world, because they only have taken over Central Europe, Southern Europe, Eastern Europe, Northern Africa, Centeral Asia, Western Asia, Centeral Asia, Laos, Vietnam, The extent of the British Rajah, Caucasus, Laos, Vietnam, Cambodia, Taiwan and the Philippens, Peninsular Malaysia and Singapore as their domain and that some nations remain free. Sacha realizes that he was lied to by government propaganda and realizes that they are lying because they desire to rule all the world to get rid of any Peculiar nusience. Sacha asks why Surgur framed the Peculiars in a way that the Federation hates them. Obold explains that the reason he framed the Peculiars against the Government is because the Government should have overthrown the Federation's leaders is because is that they are Pure Mortals whom are beings born with the skill and audacity to destroy the Gods, in which the Peculiars should care for the Gods because the Gods are the masters of Peculiars who have powers because of the gods. Surgur explains that Mortals become Pure Mortals when influenced by a radical ideology of Carl Marx, the first Pure Mortal who created the Pure Mortal Ideologies of Communism and Socalism to destroy the rule of the Gods and have beings that obtain the power of his soul to become Pure Mortals and destroy the monarchies descended from the Gods of the world. Sacha then realizes that he framed the Peculiars thinking that he could manipulate their social lives, imprison them unfairly unless they help him on is maniac conquest to turn the world back to the Golden Age of the World except it is mixed with feudalism. Then Obold then realizes that Sacha is about to stop him and sumons a Tao Teh to destroy Sacha. Sacha fights the Tao Teh as Merlin summons fabricated beasts to fight Obold as he summons tons of Fel-Orcs, Fel-Goblins, Fel-Trolls, Demons, Oni, Cyclopses, Zombies, Skeletons, Jiangshi, The evil mages and evil Peculiars with Obold try to escape as they are persued by Alexo, Rachel, Vodka and Angelo as Sacha and Angel escape from the army of Obold and go face to face with Kronos who reveals that he will destroy the world after he brings back his kin The sons of Yami, The God of Darkness and Pure Evil. Sacha was about to go after Yami, but Merlin told him that they will stop Kronos another day, as Obold and his followers follow Kronos to find the rest of Yami's sons and monster armies. Merlin met up with Alexo, Rachel, Angelo, Vodka and the Elemental Gang (who have just betrayed Obold after realizing he's a crazy maniac taking atvantage of orphaned Peculiars and using them as slaves) They with other Peculiars bring in Sacha and Angel and they explain that Obold is the most feared and hated enemy of Merlin known as Imhotep (an Ancient Egyptian Priest of the Greek Titan Kronos who became one of the Gods of Destruction) fell in love with the Pharoah's adoptive daughter and heir apparent Anck-Su, who was the biological daughter of Isis and Ra, When Anck-Su was adopted by the Pharoah and his queen, Isis told them that the girl shall not be touched by another man or all of Egypt or the King of all Heavens will destroy Egypt for Israel's enslavement in the time of Exodus. Imhotep grabbed Anck-Su who just found out that she fell in love with Imhotep as the Pharoah and his Queen just found out that Imhotep touched Anck-Su and cursed all of Egypt as all of Ancient Egypt was cursed and Destroyed by the King of Heavens as he escaped with Anck-Su to live in Immortality, they found out that the consequences were that they were not able to ressurect Kronos and worship anymore, which angered Yami. Kronos punished Imhotep and Anck-Su by warping Anck-Su to the Shadow Realm in the land of Fairee, and ordered Imhotep to resurect him in the future as Obold. Sacha and Angel after hearing this decided to help Merlin, The Peculiars and Mages stop Imhotep's army of evil before Yami is resurected. Characters Playable *Sacha *Angel Non-Playable *Alexo *Vodka *Angelo *Merlin *Rachel *The Federation **The Supreme Leader ***Joseph Stalin ***Nicolae Ceausescu ***Josip Broz Tito ***Mao Zedong ***Muammar Gaddafi ***Saddam Hussein ***Kim Il Sung **Morgan Krastler **The Pure Ones Enemies *Fel-Goblins *Fel-Orcs *Fel-Trolls *Demons *Zombies *Skeletons *Jiangshi *Oni *Dybbuks *The Pure One Troopers Mini-Bosses *Bad Peculiars *Bad Mages *Cycolpses Bosses *The Elemental Gang **Archangel Michael **Angel Niesta **Ziral **Krobb **Shoran **Shade **Snakeizard **Brialla *Minotaur *Tao Teh *Obold/Imhotep *Kronos the God of Destruction Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alternate Universe